The Other Road
by Grey Paint
Summary: From boarding school to adulthood, Sirius Black still hasn't left her alone. This love/hate relationship is bound to break hearts sooner or later. Warnings: Mild language, Hurt/Comfort - SBxOC
1. The Last Year

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all! I's my first Harry Potter fanfic, and of course, it'll be focusing on Sirius Black himself. I've always loved that little Pureblood; I mean, who doesn't? Except for people who don't appreciate money, good looks, intelligence, a sense of humor, and a good heart. Oh, enough of my fangirling. I apologize for any amateur mistakes, but I have to say, all of the chapters will be short. Short, yes. Oh, what the heck? Just try and read my little story which probably is kind of corny. **

**..**

**c:**

* * *

"You idiot! Must you always be like this, Black?" Jennifer yelled loudly in the student council room at the victim of her daily rages.

The boy in question merely had a boyish grin on his face as he fingered the numerous piercings in his left ear. His face was the perfect look girls adored. His soft yet shaggy and luscious jet black hair that framed his pale, unblemished skin, the smoky grey eyes that twinkled with mischief, the exactly right angles to show off his face. His body was the same. The lean, muscled body was something girls literally drooled over, and the way his "bad boy" clothes hun on each limb as if they were crafted like that. This was Sirius Black. And the red-faced girl was seemingly taking no notice of the boy's overall perfection.

"Calm down, Jenny love," Sirius Black winked, his voice amused. "Don't get your panties in such a twist, or else you won't ever get laid."

"Shut up, you neanderthal!" Jennifer snarled, slamming her hand on the surface of the desk. "And don't call me by that childish nickname either!"

"But it suits you just fine."

"I said shut it! Now tell me a plausible reason that won't make me slaughter you of why you didn't finish your work as the fucking _vice president_?!"

"Because there was Sally's party over the weekend. The girls insisted I come. It would be rude if I didn't, wouldn't it?" Sirius smiled innocently.

Jennifer let out a growl of exasperation before grabbing a book and chucking it roughly at the arrogant boy. He needed to get his damn mind _straight_. Black and Potter always left their piling work as part of student council to the secretary— Jennifer herself— and the treasurer, Lupin, who wasn't even supposed to be doing the type of work the vice president and president were supposed to be doing. The fuckers always gave idiotic excuses that weren't even credible.

Sirius dodged the book easily with his quick reflexes he had, which contributed to practically every sport he played. He stood up abruptly and closed the distance between him and the brown-haired girl with too big glasses, unmarred skin with no traces of makeup, and of course, no whoreish clothes like the rest of the girls at the school. They were like polar opposites. Sirius was the ladies' man of Hogwarts, the most coveted bachelor of the boarding school. He was the shit. The one with the unlimited money because of his family's tycoon, the few top scorers of exams, the immeasurable good looks that made every girl swoon, and the skills of professional sports players. What bird could ask for more? He was practically the sex god of the whole of hogwarts.

On the other hand, Jennifer Clarke was the busybody of the school. She was always the one who nagged, the one who was the know-it-all. The one who dressed in plain sweaters or jackets over her drab T-shirts and always khakis that never came above her knee. The teacher's pets.

Polar opposites.

They were both in the highschool student council, and Black, along with his best friend Potter, who was quite a lot loe him, though he was pining after a certain red-headed girl, had decided that being the president and vice president were perfect boosters of their already schoolwide, and probably city-wide popularity.

That got Jennifer Clarke in a flurry of a rage. In fact, she had a grudge on them. Especially Black. The bastard had asked her out on a date in middle school, which seemed to be oh so many years ago. They were having a minor outing to the nearby department store, Hogsmeade, and the good-looking bloke had actually asked her. Of course, being the idiotic pre-teen she was as a thirteen year old, she had been ecstatic. Jennifer as a mere child had done everything she could to pretty herself up and look "good" for the all famous (even then) Sirius Black. But then, when their date arrived, the boy.. the boy hadn't even come. After hours of waiting hopefully, and looking like a stupid girl, Jennifer had to come to realize it— Sirius had stood her up.

That was probably when her hatred for the boy had began. That little seed had grown, grown into a little plant as the years of high school passed. Each little flowers of resentment, hatred, and jealousy had bloomed with every outing, dances, and events passed with Jennifer being a lonely, single girl who just couldn't get rid of her title being the annoying, nagging know-it-all. So she began to become indifferent to everything after a month of crying her heart out when she was sixteen— just last year. Jennifer became the model student to prepare everything she could for the top university in all of Britain. But then in her last year of high school, those imbeciles had to ruin everything. They had interfered in her goal to become Student Council presiden like they had done it to deliberately irritate her to the fullest. But in all honesty, Jennifer did have the desire to just gouge each of their eyes out. All except for Remus Lupin of course. He was the quiet one. The sensible, yet mischievous one. He had actually appealed to Jennifer in the years passing. She had even considered dating him one day, if it was ever possible, but she had subconsciously ruled it out since Remus was a friend of _him_.


	2. The Holidays

Chapter Two: The Holidays

* * *

Jennifer sorted through the papers tirelessly, barely glancing at the other boy next to her. He was close. Close enough, that if both she and he turned their heads towards each other, they'd be less than two inches apart. But she wasn't exactly mindful. Their legs were touching, but she didn't notice. They were both busy looking through the papers and filin them correctly. But if Jennifer looked hard enough, she'd notice his hands were sweaty from nervousness, and his eyes were frequently darting to her figure and their closeness. But she didn't. She didn't notice at all. Because he was merely Remus Lupin.

Jennifer finished up by the end of the day, right before dusk, and she stretched, flashing the tawny haired boy a polite smile before returning to her place in the student council room and packin up her things. Black and Potter had already gone home for the day, pushin their workload to the two before they went off with girls by either side of them.

"So why don't you date any girls like your best friends?" She asked casually as she pulled her bag to her shoulder.

Remus' head snapped to her.

"What? Dating? Me?" He said incredulously as if believin he was incapable of having relationships.

Jennifer nodded amusedly, raking her hand through her wavy locks.

"Err.. I'm just reluctant to begin dating."

"Funny isn't it? You, who is somewhat socially awkward, being friends with the two blokes who rule the school with girls falling over themselves to have a look at them," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Remus laughed nervously before muttering, "They're just my close friends. I'm not them at all."

"I can see that."

"Well, I'll see you after the holidays, I'm assuming," he said sheepishly, hastily altering the subject.

"Sure. See you, Lupin," Jennifer nodded slowly.

She'd be staying for the break. Her parents were off on business trips, and her eldest brother, Daniel, was in France. She'd always been stuck at the boarding school since her first year here when she was eleven.

Jennifer smiled, swiftly caught the keys Lupin threw over, then left the room after locking it up once the boy had walked out as well. Now she'd be going to her room and staying at this school for the next two weeks with probably kids unwanted at home or kids in her situation.

oo

It was the beginning of the holidays break. It had snowed only a bit during the nights, but it was freezing enough. When Jennifer went down into the "common room" as Gryffindors called it, she saw someone she hadn't expected to see at all— Sirius Black. He was sitting in the couch she herself usually snuggled up in on cold days. He had a book in his hands— can you imagine that?— and his pose was as if he modeling. A hand casually propped up by his elbow as he was slightly bent over the book. His hand barely brushed his mouth,the elegant fingers covering only partially of his lips. Jennifer felt a little warmer than before in the chilly morning. Her usual morning crankiness had somewhat disappeared, vanished. She often complained about the chilliness, but now, whatever words had been forming in her mind had disappeared.

Jennifer finally snapped out her her daze and quietly went over to the lone couch in front of the merry, crackling fire, sitting on he very edge of it, as far from Black as possible. The black haired beauty lifted his head, frozen for a moment before relaxing.

"Mornin' Jenny."

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"What? No snapping? No yelling? In the morning?" He said with a grin, his eyebrows waggling.

Jennifer rolled her eyes like usual, giving a slight nudge to _his_ shin with her toe. Still the annoying bloke she knew.

"That was barely a fifth of how hard you usually smack me!" Black exclaimed, his grin widening little by little. "Are you now seeing how charming and intelligent I am? Are you beginning to _fancy_ me, love?"

"When hell freezes over," Jennifer retorted before slamming Black's foot with her bare heel.

He howled in pain, clutchig at it. But his foolish smile was still plastered. It was like scolding a dog; no matter how hard you hit, or how many times, he came back just begging for more. The idiot.

When the two finally settled down, Jennifer began reviewing the homework and all as Sirius was engrossed in the Muggle novel he was reading. She noticed the subtle movements the hoy across of her made as she occasionally looked up from her crouching position on the couch— her work piled between her chest and legs that were pulled halfay in like she was doing a sit-up. But as Jennifer glanced at Sirius Black more and more, she became uncomfortablte by the second. It seemed he was a bit of a fondler when concentrating on something. Sometimes, he would be rolling the lobe of his ear back and forth, the light fuzz seemingly soft. Or later, he would be using the back of his hand to casually rub and nuzzle his own prominent jawline and cheekbones. Or finally, Black would be temptingly pinching his full lips and rolling it between the pads of his index finger and thumb. It was extremely distracting, and Jenny couldn't focus well enough without takin a glance at Black every few seconds.

"Have you been looking at me Jenny love?" he suddenly said out of the blue, a smirk forming at his lips.

"No! Are you having some sort of delusions, Black?" Jennifer spluttered, her face flushing crimson.

"Whatever you say, dearie," he winked lasciviously, inching his way over to her end of the couch.

"I highly recommend that you stay away," she forced through gritted teeth, trying to scooch back further unsuccessfully.

"C'mon Jenny. You can't resist my charm."

Jennifer was narrowing her eyes at him now, and she attempted to stand up to escape. But as soon as she was about to, the backs of her knees were . Black was now hovering above her, still sitting on the couch but his head above hers, looking down at her with a smirk. Jennifer felt his hand begin to touch her narrow jaw, tilting it up to force her face to look towards him. His pretty face was upside down, his smirk hauntingly lingering in her mind as she slihtly paeted her lips in surprise and lettin out a soft gasp.

"Now, now, love. Do you want me to kiss you with my lovely lips?" Sirius Black had whispered, traces of his previous smirk fading. His eyes had darkened a shade.

Jennifer slowly shook her head as a no, trembling as her eyes were still locked onto his.

"Surely you don't mean that. I'm irresistable after all."

Sirius was leaning in closer and closer until his lips were barely a hair's breadth away from Jennifer's own lips.

Then there were loud footsteps coming from the stairs. Someone was coming.

Jennifer instantly snapped out of he daze, as did Black— not Sirius as it had been just a few seconds earlier. She hurriedly tried to get her head in the correct position, slamming her forehead against Black's chin, causing both of them to let out a small yelp and bite their tongues hard enough to make it start bleeding. Shit. But Jennifer scooched over to he other side where it was more empty.

"Good mornin' you two," a familiar voice was calling out. Jasper Fairfield, a fellow Gryffindor. "Did you hear something earlier? It sounded like something squealing."

"Nope," Black said, lying obviously, though Fairfield hadn't caught it.

"Maybe I'm just having delusions," Fairfield yawned, running a pale hand through his blonde hair. One eye opened. "It's a rare sight for you two to be together on the same couch without having a row on the most pointless thing ever."

Jennifer had to agree.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, hello! I'm back after a week, and I hope this isn't too long. School's been busy and all. But either way, I'd like to thank you for reviewing— and even reading this! Maybe a review would be nice? C: **

**And I'd like to thank my dear friend ****_follicle _****for helping me with this story. She's the one who came up with the idea for the story. So in oher words, she gives me ideas and I type them down In a much longer version with much more details. So we're co-authoring somewhat, as she likes to write some dark parts of the story. But anyways, if you have the time, visit this wonderful person's HP RP forum: ****_Harry Potter Roleplay: All Eras! _****She truly is a wonderful person. Go visit!**

**Oops. I had this chapter written up, and I'm not exactly sure if this was even uploaded. Ah, whatever. XD**


	3. Paint Splatter

Chapter 3: Prom Prep

* * *

Jennifer smeared the blue paint across her cheek without knowing. She cursed silently as she blindly patted around for a napkin or anything to wipe it with. She was unsuccessful. With a sigh, she attempted to wipe some of the blue liquid off as best as she could. Jennifer was finishing off the remaining work for the posters. The last dance of the school year was nearing, and there was much work to be done. It was getting a bit late, and the other students had gone back to their dorms already. Jennifer was part of the student council after all, and she couldn't hold back those of the volunteer committee for so long. But the event that so many students were looking forward to was only about two weeks now.

After completing the large poster, Jennifer stood back to admire the bright scarlet letters she had painted across the center of the enormous white cardstock poster. There were a few cute pictures of a boy and girl dancing around the words that one of the other girls drew—Marlene McKinnon, she remembered. Regarding the actual decorations for the dance, Lily Evans was in charge of the decoration committee for the different events. The fiery redhead was passionate about doing the work, and Jennifer appreciative of the girl's enthusiasm. But she could get a bit bossy at times, so there was a bit of a debate in Jennifer's mind. But all in all, Evans was a likable person.

As Jennifer began cleaning up the supplies she had been using, she heard a bit of a ruffling outside the multipurpose room, which was where she and the committees had been working. Shrugging, Jennifer continued, trashing the old newspaper scraps that had been used.

When Jennifer had been holding a bucket of the bright red paint she had used before, she felt a pair of hands suddenly crash onto her shoulders and yank her back. Shit. The pail, which had been held closely against her because of the weight, was still snugly in the girl's embrace. However, the contents of the pail was now flooding out. Jennifer herself had fallen back onto her assailant, who in turn had lost his/her balance along with the victim. Of course, the bucket of paint had then been emptied out and dumped all over both Jennifer.

Damnit. Jennifer had fallen quite hard against the flat planes of someone's chest. Her head was throbbing now. However, not only was her head hurting, but her whole front, including her face, was now covered in the quickly-drying paint. As soon as Jennifer was about to curse out loud, she heard a loud groan of pain. A masculine groan.

Jennifer rubbed her head, which was partially splattered with the same liquid and tried to get off the bloke who had ambushed her. Who in their right minds would do this sort of shite? As she sat up beside the guilty boy, Jennifer stared at him, absent-mindedly smearing the red paint off her face with her arm.

However, the bloke was also partially spattered with paint. It was quite hard to determine the identity of the person through the hardening paint. When he opened his eyes, Jennifer felt something stir inside her. The mischievous grey eyes were fascinating to look at, and it aroused some sort of feeling in her.

"What are you looking at now? Finally realized your clear attraction to me?" the boy said with an evident smirk. Hell, the crooked grin was cracking the paint.

Jennifer froze. It couldn't be..

"You bastard!" she burst out in anger and embarrassment that she had been aroused by his eyes. His _eyes_. "Why the hell did you almost give me a heart attack! _And now look_. We're both covered in this stupid paint! Black, you _idiot_!"

It was Sirius Black alright. How could Jennifer have mistaken those eyes, the dark curls, that _smirk_? She berated herself now, unable to believe she had actually been attracted for a moment's time. Was God being cruel?

"Calm down now, love. If you scream more, you'll lose your voice. And don't frown so much. You'll crease your pretty face," Black teased, pulling one of Jennifer's brown curls.

"I don't give a damn!"

"Now, now, Jenny love. Don't make me make you be quiet. We're supposed to be out of this room by five. It's twenty past five now. You don't want to be caught do you?"

Jennifer was speechless. She didn't have her watch with her. Had it already been that time? Even if it was, why was Black here anyways? Either way, she was done cleaning up. She could easily escape, but no. Black just had to scare the shit out of her and cause this whole mess.

"See? You just gotta listen to me once in a while," Black said, his voice now a whisper. His eyes were frequently darting towards the doors now.

"You've got to stop butting into my business! You've got to fix y—get your filthy hands off me!—You've got to fix your whoreishness! You've got lots of things to fix y'know!" Jennifer continued shrieking, her facial muscles now extremely uncomfortable to move.

Black now had a firm grip on her arm, pulling her hurriedly to God-knows-where. Jennifer merely continued ranting loudly. When she

"Shush now. I think I hear that caretaker coming," Black said in a low whisper, which was of course masked by Jennifer's voice. He had now pulled the indignant girl down behind a rather large cupboard, their faces extremely close.

"Now I've got to take another shower! I already had one this morning, for your information. You're making me waste resources, and I almost ruined the poster the committee and I worked so hard o—Mmmph!" Jennifer had been shouting so loudly until she had been interrupted by something covering her mouth. What the hell?

Jennifer kept struggling against the uncomfortable yet pleasant sensation. And then she realized it. It was Black. His lips. Jen's suspicions were confirmed when she felt a pair of strong hands then push her down, making her hit her head on the carpeted floor. It wasn't hands that were covering her mouth, so of course it had to be..

"This shut you up, didn't it?" Sirius Black murmured slyly as he parted for breath. His eyes were several shade darker than usual now. Then he snogged her again.

She felt the pair of cracked, yet soft, paint-covered lips pushing insistently at her own once more. Her eyes widened, cracking some of the dried paint on her face. Jennifer's previous screams had been muffled by the kiss, and she had soon ceased all activity.

Black was.. Black was.. He was snogging her. Snogging her. As much as she hated to admit it, Black was a good.. No, she wouldn't even think it. She wouldn't.. She'd already did. Jennifer wasn't even fighting anymore from the surprise and the pleasant feeling of his lips. Shite, she was going to become those poor girls used by the manwhore. But somehow, she didn't even care. Jennifer then felt a warm tongue prod at her lips, which then forced its way through, only to be stopped by the barrier her teeth formed. No, Jennfier wouldn't let him. She-She didn't want this. Right?

There were only the sounds of ruffling and the slight moans of the two in the echoing room. Then she heard it. Jennifer heard the soft mewling of an all-too-familiar feline that the school had come to despise. Mrs. Norris. Black had been right. Filch and his blasted cat was here. Even Black had stiffened.

Neither of them wanted to be caught. They'd face detention, and they might even be stripped of their positions on the council.

"Hello, hello?" Filch's raspy voice rang out into the echoing chamber of the multipurpose room. " I know you're there. Come on out now.."

Jennifer's blood ran cold. If they were caught.. Especially in their position.. Hell, before she'd even realized it, Black's hands were halfway up her shirt and tangled into her curls. Jennifer let out a small gasp of fear.

Filch and his mangy cat had started walking towards them, by the sound of the footsteps.

"Heard that. Now, we'll get the wandering student, won't we Mrs. Norris?" Filch's voice rang out again in that sickening, sing-songy voice.

Jennifer felt the nearing presence of the sadistic caretaker. She barely noticed Black's lips still on hers, merely frozen. It was if time stood still for the two until Filch left. Jennifer heard Filch snooping around until he cursed aloud. Then the sounds of footsteps finally faded away. The damned caretaker had finally left.

Before Jennifer realized it, Black was now hovering over her, their lips finally separated from their previous dance. His face was flushed, his black curls wild (Had she really done that?), and his lips swollen. Did she look as.. sexed up like that? Oh, she hoped not. But of course, that was probably out of the question. Jennifer's old shirt, which she had worn for the messy paint jobs, was hitched up to the point where the lower part of her bra was visible. This was extremely awkward now.

Jennifer couldn't believe she had done that. She couldn't believe they had done _this_. Where had her dignity gone?

Their faces were still half-covered in paint. Scrambling to get up, she pretended as if they had never done this. She pretended they weren't out of breath, panting from their intense snog. She pretended they weren't flushed scarlet from the heat of the friction of their lips and grinding bodies. She pretended they hadn't just been nearly caught by Filch looking like they were about to shag in the MPR.

So of course, Jennifer ran. She ran out, not caring if she'd be caught. She just didn't' want to look at Black. No, she wouldn't. Why had he done that anyways? He couldn't have just wanted to shut her up. He would have merely clapped his hand around her mouth, right? No?

Was she going insane?

Probably.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya! It's been a long time now, hasn't it? Sort of? Well, I won't use the excuse of being so busy wth school. Or else I'd be outright lying to you all. But since it's Thanksgiving break, I did have a break from my History project. Thank God. It was consuming my time. And my damned partner tried to pull on over me and make me do all the work with the excuse of going somewhere for vacation. **

**Of course, I found out with my super detective skills—Sherlock fan, anyone? BBC of course—and my lovely insight in people. I'm going on a trip, my ass. Ah, just blowing off steam now. **

**So how was this update? I wasn't planning on making their time in school more than two chapters, but I guess it just happened so. Next one's going to be about the dance itself! And I think Sirius darling is going to be an absolute ass and a selfish bastard then. Poor Jenny. **

**Reviews, anyone? *hopeful face* . These things never work, so I won't try. -_- **

**So, see you next time, Harry Potter fans! :D **

**And have a happy Thanksgiving with your family!**


End file.
